


En silence

by malurette



Series: Au monde du ciel [1]
Category: RG Veda
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sacrifice, canon character death, maybe i should split this collection, not sure how to spell and tag the characters' names, what am i supposed to do when several characters bear the same name
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics en général sur Rg Veda.<br/>1ère vignette: Kendappa Ô et le silence laissé par Karyôbinga. 2ème: Kendappa Ô, Zôchô Ten et l'absence de Karura Ô. 3ème: Kendappa Ô et Karura Ô, une amitié importante. 4ème: Kômoku Ten versus Kendappa Ô. 5ème : Kujaku, ses parents et sa malédiction. 6ème : Taishaku Ten, le prix à payer. 7ème : La jeunesse de Kujaku. 8ème : La genèse de Sôma. 9ème : Taishaku Ten, folie destructrice. 10ème : La mort d'Aizenmyô Ô. 11ème : Karyobinga, Chant du cygne. 12ème : Hanranya, Prix payé. 13ème : Gigei, Combien de mondes... <br/>14ème : Kisshoten, Pour le pire. <br/>15ème : Shashi et Kâra, Pas si différentes. <br/>16ème : précédente Ryû Ô, Toujours à temps. <br/>17ème : Tamara, Toutes les grâces... ou presque. <br/>18ème : Aizenmyô Ô, Une gentille princesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kendappa, Karyo ; Un écho dans le silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nous pourrions rester ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Titre :** En silence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages :** Kendappa Ō, Karura Ō, Karyōbinga  
>  **Genre :** gen/tragique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Kendappa Ō et Karyōbinga, "silence" pour Darshion (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~150

Elle avait promis de revenir au Tenkū et accompagner de sa harpe le chant de la petite Karyōbinga. Juste toutes les deux, la musique que l’une et l’autre aiment tant, et Karura Ō pour laquelle elles ont toutes deux une tendre affection, qui les écouterait.

La chambre dont cette enfant ne pouvait sortir n’était pas triste pour autant, toujours habitée par son chant joyeux de tout moment, et par le murmure du vent quand elle se taisait. Mais aujourd’hui, ça n’est plus qu’une cage vide où règne un silence assourdissant pour qui se souvient de la voix de la petite princesse. Même le vent n’ose plus y gémir, depuis qu’avec la chute de la Reine Bleue, son clan a préféré en sceller la fenêtre.

Kendappa Ō ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans ce château, plus rien ne justifie sa présence ici désormais. La dernière mélodie chantée par Karyōbinga ne résonnera plus que dans sa mémoire.


	2. Kendappa, Zôchô ; Flûte ou pipeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mensonge improvisé qui ne manque pas de charme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Flûte ou pipeau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kendappa Ō, Zōchō Ten, Ten Ō, Karura Ō ; mention de Kendappa/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "flûte" + contrainte accessoire : setting "passé" pour 31_jours ( mars ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** à peu près au milieu de la série, je dirais ?  
>  **Prompt :** à « l’enterrement » de Karura Ō  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Pour détourner l’imagination de Ten Ō qui s’étonne de voir sa douce musicienne discuter avec un guerrier et se monte déjà la tête, Zōchō Ten invente spontanément un conte, à l’image même de l’idée romanesque que le jeune prince se fait de la belle Kendappa Ō. Des leçons de flûte ! en voilà une drôle de trouvaille. Derrière la reconnaissance de Kendappa Ō pour cette curieuse parole qui cache un mensonge bien plus grand, Zōchō Ten lit aussi de l’amusement :  
"Général du Sud, quelle créativité ! Vous êtes un artiste dans votre genre, vous aussi.  
\- Que non, Princesse. Ce sont des filles comme vous, comme la jeune sœur de notre chère Karura Ō ou comme ma petite femme, qui le sont. Moi je ne suis qu’un gros rustre incapable de reconnaître à sa juste valeur le chant des oiseaux."

Kendappa Ō rit légèrement, par politesse, devant la fausse modestie du guerrier soi-disant ‘rustre’. Toutefois, quelque chose dans ce discours la dérange :  
"Ne parlons plus d’oiseaux, Zōchō Ten ; voulez-vous ?  
\- À votre guise. Parlons donc plutôt jeunesse, cela vous sied mieux : ce jeune prince que vous venez d’envoyer promener mérite un peu de votre attention, vous savez. C’est un gentil garçon et c’est une toute autre musique que celle que vous jouez pour son père qu’il vous demanderait."

Kendappa Ō acquiesce, par principe, et prend poliment congé. Intérieurement, elle s’étonne encore des propos du Général : comment, après dame Kisshō Ten et Sōma, même lui se mêle de lui parler de Ten Ō ? Elle a pourtant bien plus important à penser ! Partant de là, son esprit dérive vers Sōma. L’oiseau dont Zōchō Ten vient de promettre tacitement de garder le passage secret lui fait espérer que Karura Ō rejoindra le groupe de Yasha Ō, et avec lui celle qu’elle aime. Comme elle l’envie...


	3. Kendappa & Karura ; D'amour et d'amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karura Ô est son amie, une amie d'enfance très chère, et Kendappa Ô tient à elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’amour et d’amitié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kendappa Ō, Karura Ō ; side Kendappa Ō/Sōma  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour l’International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Les gens s’imaginent souvent, à partir du moment où une femme aime une autre femme, qu’elle aime toutes les femmes, sans distinction. Dans son propre palais, Kendappa Ō ne fait aucun mystère de son amour pour Sōma et personne ne dit rien. À l’extérieur, c’est plus délicat. Il lui a déjà fallu remettre en place un malotru qui s’était permis une réflexion blessante sur l’empressement de la reine musicienne à rencontrer, en privé, son amie Karura Ō.  
C’est une amie d’enfance, une amie très chère qu’elle n’avait plus revue depuis longtemps, et leur relation ne regarde personne d’autre ! Si encore c’était Sōma qui était jalouse, elle lui expliquerait en riant. Mais ça ..!

Dans le secret de son cœur, peut-être, oui, a-t-elle aimé ou cru aimer Karura plus qu’en « simple » amie autrefois. Quand elles ont commencé à grandir, qu’elles devenaient femmes, reines, avaient de plus en plus d’obligation et de moins en moins loisir de se voir. Peut-être, Kendappa s’est-elle découvert du désir. Oui ou non, personne n’a à le savoir. De toute façon toute incertitude qu’elle a pu avoir sur ce point lui a passé depuis longtemps. Karura Ō est son amie, rien de plus, et surtout rien de moins.  
La confiance qu’elles ont toutes les deux est différente de celle qu’elle a avec Sōma, et toute aussi importante. Elle ne laissera personne les insulter, elle-même, Karura Ō ou Sōma, en amalgamant le tout là où il n’y a pas lieu et en s’en moquant.


	4. Kômoku vs Kendappa, Rapport de force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un duel de volontés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rapport de force  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kōmoku Ten - > Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "n’est pas dominant celui qu’on croit" pour Alaiya-666  
> pour passer le temps pendant le Nano ‘08   
> **Nombre de mots :** 175

Cette petite musicienne qui outrage Tamara, derrière ses mauvaises manières, est plutôt jolie, admet Kōmoku Ten. Bien sûr, se dit-il, Taishaku Ten est un être trop froid pour éprouver de sentiments, mais il apprécie sa compagnie : peut-être n’est-elle pour lui qu’un son de harpe, un sourire et un corps offert, sans rien de personnel dedans. Sans attachement impliqué. N’importe qui pourrait-il, alors, s’emparer selon son bon vouloir de cette courtisane ?

L’idée le séduit. Lui, Général de l’Ouest, montrerait volontiers à cette petite impertinente la force des Shiten-ō. Une simple musicienne, ça serait facile de l’écraser, n’est-ce pas ?  
Ne serait-ce cette étrange pression qui se dégage d’elle. La fille de son ancien collègue, Jikoku Ten...

Non, elle n’est clairement pas l’oie blanche qu’il aurait voulue. Elle comprend clairement ses avances, et au lieu de les contourner, elle lui répond franchement. Les yeux de Kendappa Ō étincèlent. Elle éclate de rire. Froidement, elle lui assène que s’il veut tenter sa chance, cela sera à ses risques et périls à _lui_.


	5. Kujaku, Stigmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur son corps, une marque de plus pour témoigner de l'abomination qui l' a produit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Stigmates  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kujaku, Sonsei Ō/L’Empereur céleste  
>  **Genre :** horreur/tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il ne peut qu’assister à l’envol de la princesse, emportée par les ailes qui ont surgi de son corps."  
> d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : enfance de Kujaku, tome 10  
>  **Avertissements :** sanglant et glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les ailes qui ont surgi de son corps ont achevé de marquer Kujaku comme un être anormal. Son propre pouvoir révélé, la chose en lui qu’il voulait utiliser pour mourir et libérer sa mère, n’a pas eu l’effet escompté.  
Cette manifestation surnaturelle a au contraire achevé le peu de santé mentale qu’il restait à Sonsei Ō.

Kujaku reste seul, couvert du sang de sa mère, à la merci des gardes qui crient à l’abomination, sous le regard encore plus horrifié de son père.

« Si seulement tu n’étais jamais né… reproche à son tour l’Empereur dans un murmure.  
» Tuez-le. Tuez ce monstre ! »


	6. Taishaku Ten, Le prix à payer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a été choisi pour sa force. _Ergo_ , il ne peut pas s'autoriser la moindre faiblesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si c’est le prix à payer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Taishaku Ten ; Taishaku/Ashura Ō sous-entendu  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Pas de sentimentalisme. Au besoin il fera faire la besogne par ses hyènes."  
> d’après Cucumber_Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : promesse du tome 10  
>  **Avertissement :** glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pas de sentimentalisme ; au besoin, il faisait faire la besogne par ses hyènes. Taishaku Ten a renoncé à ses sentiments il y a des siècles de cela, ne maintenant qu’une façade de cruauté : faire souffrir les autres pour oublier comme il souffrait lui-même.

Il a promis à Ashura Ō qu’il serait assez fort pour cela, mais parfois, même pour lui, c’est fatigant d’être un tyran sans cœur. Fort heureusement, depuis son ascension au trône, quantité de charognards se pressent autour de lui, mendiant des restes de pouvoir et accomplissant ses volontés avec une diligence que même lui trouve écœurante.


	7. Kujaku - Par lui-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a grandi isolé de tout, y compris des contraintes qui enferment les autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par lui-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnage :** Kujaku  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Rg Veda_ proposé par Nelja (et Dilly),  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** back-story ; tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il y a peut-être un avantage à avoir vécu son enfance enfermé : si Kujaku ignore les usages du monde et n’est pas à sa place en société, il est également libre de ses contraintes habituelles. Et sa malédiction s’accompagne de grands pouvoirs, comme si le destin cherchait un peu à compenser de l’avoir chargé du péché de ses parents.

Les récits dont l’avait bercé sa défunte mère ne l’aident pas autant qu’ils devraient, mais ça n’est pas grave : les étoiles lui parlent et il y lit ce qu’il a à faire. Tant bien que mal, il se débrouillera. Seul.


	8. Sôma - Ce qui trace un destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fille du clan Sôma ne se pensait pas promise à un destin exceptionnel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui trace un destin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnage :** Sōma  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Rg Veda_ proposé par Dilly (et Nelja),  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle a commencé comme un bourgeon anonyme au bout de la lignée Sōma ; une jeune fille pleine de promesses, peut-être pas encore très douée pour l’art de ses ancêtres, mais toute prête à apprendre et à s’améliorer. Ils n’ont jamais été un clan très important : pas des guerriers, pas des créateurs, affiliés à aucun autre ; mais excellents soigneurs, leur science profitait à tous.

Quand Taishaku a attaqué à la racine le problème que lui posaient leurs capacités et les a réduits en cendres, elle est tombée avec eux, abandonnant la voie du soin pour celle des armes.


	9. Taishaku/Ashura Ô - À la folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taishaku Ten, dans sa folie, a perverti l’idée même de l’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'amour jusqu'à la folie destructrice  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Taishaku Ten -> Ashura Ō  
>  **Genre :** love martyr/love makes you crazy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Et ton nom paraîtra, dans la race future, Aux plus cruels tyrans une cruelle injure. » pour 31_jours (17 mai ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** IDAHo ~~de manière très tordue ; j’avais besoin d’un couple slash célèbre et le thème du jour n’était pas joyeux du tout : oops... est-ce que j'obtiens l'effet inverse, du coup ?~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’au grand flash-back du dernier tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Taishaku Ten restera à jamais dans la mémoire du Tenkai comme un fou empli de haine et de violence, celui qui a mis le Tenkai à feu et à sang pour satisfaire ses désirs personnels. Fidèle jusqu’au bout, il n’a jamais révélé à personne sa motivation et les hommes, dans leur ignorance, absoudront Ashura Ō. C’est mieux ainsi, pense-t-il. 

Mieux vaut que personne ne sache : que tant d’amour, d’un homme pour son enfant à naître, et d’un autre homme pour celui-ci, ai engendré tant de haine et de souffrances pour tant d’autres personnes... ça salirait l’idée même de l’amour. Personne ne s’étonnerait de l’objet de ces sentiments, mais leur intensité effrayante atteint la folie. 

Taishaku Ten lui-même absout Ashura Ō et son désir : il est peut-être la cause de tout, mais c’est lui qui lui a permis de se réaliser. Contre une nuit de plaisir et l’illusion qu’il pouvait lui être utile, pour gagner un peu de son estime, il a mis le monde à ses pieds. 

Il ne se leurre pas non plus : s’il ne lui avait pas offert cette solution, Ashura Ō en aurait trouvé une autre, pas forcément meilleure, peut-être encore pire. Il a fait ce qu’il croyait devoir faire pour protéger à la fois le Tenkai et le dernier souvenir laissé par Ashura Ō. Il n’a plus de remords quant aux tourments causés à d’autres, bien pâles à ses yeux en regards de qu’a souffert le seul homme qu’il aimait. Il regrette juste de ne l’avoir pas fait assez bien. 

Il fut un tyran des plus cruels, au nom d’une raison inavouable, et n’a même pas atteint son but... Toute la haine que lui porteront ses sujets oppressés ne vaudra pas le dégoût qu’il ressent lui-même face à son échec.


	10. Aizenmyo Ô - Tout ce qu'elle a été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et ce que le démon a fait sien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout ce qu’elle a été  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages :** Aizenmyō Ō vs le démon des glaces  
>  **Genre :** glauque/gore  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il souhaitait voir son beau visage déformé par une souffrance inimaginable. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
> \+ CLAMP Day (1er avril)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : ça doit dater du tome 4 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son beau visage déformé par une souffrance inimaginable, Aizenmyō Ō quitte ce monde telle qu’il la connaissait.  
Bouchée après bouchée, le démon l’engloutit, sans toutefois la faire complètement disparaître. Son âme, ses souvenirs, ses rires d’enfant : tout ça sera bientôt fini, remplacé par les cris, les larmes et enfin l’oubli.

Mais bientôt, son visage qui faisait l’admiration de tous et qui a, pour sa perte, suscité l’appétit du démon, réapparaîtra. Les corps fusionnent, et ensuite vient la plénitude. Le démon ne se reconnaît plus mais sa métamorphose l’enchante.  
Tant de beauté et de sérénité après tant de douleur, c’est encore meilleur !


	11. Karyobinga - Le chant du cygne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face à la mort, elle a chanté comme jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le chant du cygne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnage :** Karyōbinga  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " _women being awesome_ " d’après HalfAMoon> (1er février ’16 -- une fille qui a la classe)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Karyōbinga était de santé fragile depuis sa naissance. Elle se sentait coupable de l’inquiétude qu’elle causait si souvent à sa sœur aînée, mais refusait pour autant de se laisser abattre. Elle luttait bravement contre la maladie, toujours souriante, rassurant Karura Ô d’un chant.   
Sa mort fut à l’image de sa vie : pour sa sœur, elle surmonta la peur et la douleur, et, malgré le sang qui l’étouffait et la faiblesse qui la gagnait, elle trouva assez de souffle pour chanter une dernière chanson, aussi belle et aussi forte que si elle avait été en pleine santé, avant de s’effondrer.


	12. Hanranya - Le prix payé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix payé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnages :** Hanranya(/Taishaku Ten)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _senses_ » d’après HalfAMoon> (o2 février ’16 -- sens)  
>  **Note :** peut se prendre comme pièce compagne à un one-shot plus long (à suivre bientôt)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hanranya a sacrifié sa vue et son visage pour obtenir le pouvoir de percevoir au-delà des choses. Plus jamais elle ne verra son propre reflet dans un miroir, sa seconde vue ne se manifeste que devant une vasque d’eau et ne lui offre pas assez de clairvoyance pour retrouver les objets autour d’elle, et elle a besoin d’assistance pour de nombreuses tâches de sa vie de tous les jours, mais ça lui est égal. Elle ne verra plus jamais non plus le visage de son Seigneur, mais elle entend sa voix et perçoit sa puissance. Le prix payé lui convient.


	13. Gigei - Les mondes du ciel et de la terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a dansé dans bien des circonstances différents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle a parcouru les mondes de la terre et du ciel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnage :** Gigei   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _places of work_ » d’après HalfAMoon> (o3 février ’16 -- lieux de travail)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Gigei parcourt les mondes des dieux et des humains avec sa troupe et a l’occasion de danser dans tous les endroits possibles, pour une simple fête de village ou une célébration en l’honneur d’une Princesse Céleste. Elle n’a jamais connu d’autre vie que celle-là, ça n’est pas son choix personnel qui a fait d’elle une danseuse, mais elle est devenue la meilleure et elle le sait.   
Elle adapte son style à la représentation qu’elle donne, où qu’elle soit, et elle éblouit toujours ses spectateurs. Aux humains, elle ressemble à une déesse ; aux dieux, elle présente la rareté de l’éphémère.


	14. Kisho Ten - Pour le pire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle était le témoin forcé de la métamorphose du Tenkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour le pire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnage :** Kisho Ten  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _changes_ » d’après HalfAMoon> (o5 février ’16 – changements)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kisho-Ten était aux premières loges pour voir les changements dramatiques qui se sont abattus sur le Tenkai depuis que Taishaku-Ten s’est emparé du pouvoir. Que ne l’a-t-il tuée en même temps que son père ! Elle n’a pu qu’assister impuissante au déploiement de son règne de terreur. 

Princesse céleste, âme de la cour, elle connaissait chaque figure importante de chaque clan, du plus puissant au plus modeste. Peu se sont élevés, beaucoup ont été décimés. Elle ne compte plus les morts… 

Et elle a perdu toutes ses chances de plaire à l’homme qu’elle aimait, qui l’a réduite au rang d’otage.


	15. Ryû Ô senior - Elle arrivait toujours à temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle était la meilleure !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle arrivait toujours à temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnage :** la précédente Ryū Ō   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _saves the day_ » d’après =HalfAMoon> (o8 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ryū Ō était la plus forte de tous les Dieux Guerriers. En cas d’attaque de démons, elle arrivait toujours à temps pour sauver le plus possible de monde, que ça soit les membres plus faibles de son clan ou les simples humains qui vivaient alentour.   
Sans aucune joie malsaine, seulement la satisfaction d’accomplir son devoir, elle éliminait toute menace.   
Le jour où elle périt, personne n’alla prétendre qu’elle avait commis une erreur ou était finalement tombée sur plus fort qu’elle. Elle était morte comme elle avait vécu : en protégeant son peuple et c’est ainsi qu’on se souviendrait d’elle pour toujours.


	16. Shashi & Kâra - Jumelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles n'étaient pas si différentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jumelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnages :** Shashi(/Taishaku Ten) et Kāra(/Kumara Ten)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _darker sides_ » d’après HalfAMoon> (o7 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Shashi et Kāra n’étaient pas si différentes après tout. Quand Shashi trahit le clan Ashura, Kāra n’osa pas la dénoncer, faisant passer sa loyauté envers sa sœur avant son devoir. Là où Shashi n’hésitait pas une seconde à éliminer toute chose ou personne lui faisant obstacle, Kāra eut le geste extrême, prise de remords, d’ôter sa propre vie.   
Recevant une seconde chance qui n’était qu’une punition déguisée, Kāra se jeta sur le premier homme venu qui lui témoigna de la pitié, pour se sentir indispensable aux yeux de quelqu’un.   
Et pour s’assurer de son attachement, elle prétendit porter son enfant…


	17. Tamara - Toutes les grâces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Sauf la plus importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes les grâces (ou presque)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Tamara -> Ten Ô  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _five things_ » d’après HalfAMoon> (o9 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tamara veut la beauté, le talent, la position sociale, le pouvoir et l’amour. Elle est effectivement jolie, elle chante bien, son père est un Shiten’ ō puissant qui a la faveur de l’Empereur, mais ça ne lui suffit pas encore. Si seulement elle pouvait se faire aimer du prince Ten’ō… elle l’aime tellement, en toute logique ça ne peut être que réciproque, n’est-ce pas ? Et alors quand Ten’ō deviendra Empereur à son tour, elle sera à ses côtés depuis longtemps.   
Il ne manque qu’une chose pour y arriver : elle n’a jamais réalisé qu’il lui faudrait d’abord une personnalité aimable…


	18. Aizenmyô Ô - Gentille Princesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec ses amies pour toujours !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Gentille princesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnages :** Aizenmyō Ō et Kendappa  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « _friendship_ » d’après HalfAMoon (10 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kendappa fait des plaisanteries pas toujours très gentille, Karura qui préfère s’entraîner au combat n’a pas toujours le temps pour jouer avec elles et elle ne les laisse jamais caresser son Garuda parce qu’elle a beau être leur amie c’est son oiseau à elle seule, et Yama a beau être gentil il n’aime pas se mélanger à elles non plus. Mais ça n’est pas grave : Aizenmyō Ō les aime tous quand même.   
Il fait bon vivre au Tenkai avec toutes ses amies. Aizen ne s’imagine pas grandir et changer : dans son esprit, elles resteront ensemble pour l’éternité !


End file.
